Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{9}{15}-4\dfrac{8}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {7\dfrac{3}{5}} - {4\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {7\dfrac{3}{5}}-{4\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Convert ${7\dfrac{3}{5}}$ to ${6 + \dfrac{5}{5} + \dfrac{3}{5}}$ So the problem becomes: ${6\dfrac{8}{5}}-{4\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{8}{5}} - {4} - {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {4} + {\dfrac{8}{5}} - {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{8}{5}} - {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{4}{5}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{4}{5}$